Ojos Negros
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Lo que llega a mover una mudanza. No sabes si te están preguntando ir a la playa o de p****, y unos ojos negros que te acompañan hasta en sueños, casi tanto como la danza. Porque Embry también se merecía una imprimación. Porque los EEUU no están tan mal, Mia. Esta es su historia. Si decides pasarte a leer... tal vez te identifiques y sea también tuya. :)
1. Pushñetero Pueblo

_Hola. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, antes de nada, quería explicarme por haber estado taaaanto tiempo sin escribir._

_En parte se debía a que he estado con mi último año en el instituto, lo que aquí en España se traduce en crisis de ansiedad, nervios, estrés y descenso en picado de las reservas de chocolate de la casa. ¿Por qué? Porque nos preparamos para hacer el selectivo, o las Pruebas de Acceso a la Universidad. Y sí, gracias por preguntarte cómo me habrá ido _

_He aprobado, tengo una muy buena nota y seguramente en nada entraré a hacer una carrera que me gusta, aunque aún no se cual es :D_

_Además, estaba el tema de un proyecto europeo al que mi profesora de francés me apuntó. Sí, vio que podía cargar en 2º de Bachilerato con el violonchelo y dijo "¿Por qué no?" Y, eso, en mi idioma, significó viajar durante una semana a Coimbra (Portugal)en Enero y en Marzo a Krupina (Eslovakia), por lo que, como veréis, tengo excusa suficiente como para no haber tocado en mucho tiempo._

_La verdad es que empezaba a extrañarlo, así que, como no me gustaba estar quieta viendo como mi página se iba a la Real Mierda, decidí hablar con NeiNei, quien me ha ayudado muchísimo en este super fic y nada, aquí estamos._

_Gracias también a Pabaji, que me mostró la página de y (por fin ^^) encontré mi inspiración, que parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones en el Caribe exageradas sin llevarse el inalámbrico._

_No pienso poner disclaimer: ya sabéis todos que (obviamente) estos personajes ni su marco son míos, sino estaría forrada y me limitó a escribir en un portátil viejo y feo. Dicho esto: ¡buen provecho!_

OoOoO

**Mia POV**

Último curso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cambiaría de instituto el último curso antes de ir a la Universidad? Mis padres.

No pensaron que el cambio, el idioma, y, por qué no, mis ansias asesinas contra ellos retrasarían mi inevitable entrada a la carrera. Yo quería estudiar inglés, pero no así….

"¿Para qué, mi amor, si serás feliz allí?" ¡Claro! Pero es EEUU, por el amor de Dios, y sería aún más feliz si hubieran elegido un New York, donde hay academias de baile, antes que ese pueblo perdido en el monte.

Ajá, una reserva natural donde 365 días al año llovía. ¡Ah, no! Que eso es todo el año…

Pues me corrijo: cuatro casas mal matada y un instituto en el quinto culo del mundo, allá donde Cristo perdió el mechero, donde llueve (atención) TODO el maldito año.

¡Espera, espera! Que hay que escuchar su nombre…

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

-La Push, cielo, La Push…

¿Veis? La "Empuje"… pensándolo bien… ¿La "Empujé"? Sí, de cabeza al río…

Oh, que tampoco tiene. Je je, bien. Al acantilado. Todo solucionado: me "pusharé" una vez allí como en Cisne Negro, y problema resuelto.

OoOoO

-Cariño, estás muy callada…-me dijo mamá, mirando hacia el asiento trasero, donde me encontraba con Chloe, mi hermanita de tres años y medio, casi cuatro.

-No, mamá. Imaginaciones tuyas-respondí sarcástica –Solo me comunico conmigo misma en silencio.

-Espero que en inglés.-obviamente, le molestó mi comentario. Que se aguante: a mi me ha molestado más el tener que mudarnos.

-La duda ofende-contesté, girando orgullosamente la cabeza hacia la ventana, para dar a entender que no estaba de humor. Bufó, como sabía que iba a hacer, y no volvió a intentar hablar.

Ambos se enamoraron de aquel lugar y decidieron irse a vivir allí. A mi hermana le hablaban en inglés y en español, y la pobre, lo poco que hablaba, lo hacía a medias.

Y conmigo se pusieron más pesados porque como era lógico proviniendo de un empresario internacional y una licenciada en filología inglesa, yo también tenía que hablar hasta en sueños en perfecto inglés.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que empezaría a cursar TODO en esa lengua y que pasaría de mi "Hi, I'm sorry but I don't speak in English" que había memorizado para callarlos a un "Fucking folks"? (_N/A: La traducción es algo así como "Hola, lo siento pero no hablo inglés" y "jodidos/putos padres"_)

Así que, después de muchas lágrimas de despediada, mandar a volvar viento a mi rollo y hacer las maletas… We are here. (N_/A: Traducción: "Estamos aquí")_

Y el trayecto en coche se está haciendo de lo más encantador. La única música que parecen escuchar por aquí es el country, y no tengo ningún problema con él, pero después de cuatro horas desde que salimos del aeropuerto escuchando lo mismo…

Para colmo, el camino por el que pasamos no está ni asfaltado, así que según mi super-teoría acerca del "Pushñetero Pueblo de Mierda", estábamos cerca.

Y era mediodía, y yo llevaba sin comer chocolate unas cuatro horas y media.

Mira que la abuela había despotricado que era una locura, que no2s arrepentiríamos (nuca he estado más de acuerdo con esta buena mujer), pero nada. Mamá es como yo. O yo como ella, vosotros me entendéis. EL caso es que, vio una casa que le gustó (nueva a estrenar, eso sí, que mi madre no es tonta…) y la compró sin pensar.

Y, como guinda para el pavo, llevábamos en nuestras maletas ropas para una semana. Estáis locos, pensareis. Ya. A mamá le encanta ir de compras, ¿lo había mencionado ya? ¿No?

Bueno, pues llevamos lo imprescindible para vestirnos e irnos al centro comercial a por más. ¿Por qué? "Vida nueva, ropa nueva" Efectivamente. Ese es el lema de mi madre. Y como no le falta dinero, pues se aprovecha.

Ahí no congeniamos tanto, más que nada porque me encanta ir de compras (léase en tono irónico) pero preferí invertir en niños pobres antes que ir a Ralph Lauren.

-Quita esa cara, Loba…-sonrió mi padre. Suspiré ante el mote que me puso hace años, porque según él "me comía el mundo y a quien hiciera falta que se pusiera por delante". ¿No pueden entender que una tiene personalidad, o qué?- que quiero que esto salga bien, ¿vale?

-Bueeeeno…-le di la razón para que no mareara. Y por fin, llegamos a la entrada que rezaba en madera oscura "Welcome to La Push" (_N/A: Traducción: "Bienvenidos a La Push")_. Y me asombré.-Caray…-se me escapó en voz baja. Era muy verde, y, a decir verdad, bastante más bonito que en las fotografías que encontré en Google. Mi padre lo oyó. A la real mierda mi tapadera.

-¿A que no está tan mal?- sonrió, burlón. No me callé, ¿para qué?

-Tiene ayuntamiento-musité haciéndome todavía la sorprendida como si fuera un logro. Al parecer, el "Pushñetero Pueblo de Mierda" no iba a serlo tanto como me imaginaba, pero claro, eso jamás se le dice a un padre, porque luego saltan con el "te lo dije".

-¡Todos los pueblos tienen uno, Mia!- exclamó mi madre. ¡Ale! Dale las gracias a mi madre, pueblucho, porque acabas de perder los poco puntos que estaba dispuesta a darte. Ya no me caes bien, ¿entendido?

-Ya decía yo…- asentí como llevándome la razón. De verdad, me encanta esta oración. Saca de quicio a mi madre y tiene unos efectos secundarios en mi padre de lo más originales. Hoy le da por reír, mañana a lo mejor contesta algo mejor. Mamá volvió a bufar y yo sonreí. Me encantaba picarla.

Era lógico, aunque no sé porqué me había imaginado una reunión de indios con trajes de plumas, pintados con ceniza y eso raro rojo que se ponen en las películas en la cara, sentados en una cueva, sobre piedras, alrededor de una hoguera. Me reí de mi misma por pensar así. Qué imaginación… Y qué mala imagen tenía de un lugar donde ni siquiera había puesto los pies…

-Creo que prefiero no saber porqué te ríes…-se rió papá conmigo, mirándome por el retrovisor.

Pues no había cuatro casa mal matadas… _Está bien_-me propuse-_ voy a cambiar un poco mi opinión de la "mudanza" para no amargarme y que sea más llevadero o si no, me moriré de asco._

Y papá aparcó el coche frente un restaurante. Me rugieron las tripas y desperté a Chloe, que llevaba medio desecha la coleta y el flequillo castaño claro completamente despeinado.

Desabroché nuestros cinturones de seguridad, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Espero que tengas hambre.-murmuró mi madre, aún un poco molesta.

-Solo si me traducís la carta…- cogí a Chloe en brazos, tras arreglarle el pelo un poco. Hacía tiempo que mis padres dejaron de intentar repetirme que no la cogiera, que tenía que andar. Me encantaba hacerlo.

-De verdad, hija, que terca eres cuando quieres…-me limité a sonreír. Mi padre, a pesar de decirlo seriamente, se reía por dentro. Lo sabía.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes evitar adorarme.-y me abrió la puerta al restaurante, riéndose, con mi madre detrás sonriendo, cuando me dio un golpecito en el culo.

-Anda…-sonreí igualmente. Y apareció una señora muy guapa, morena, delgada, con el pelo recogido en una pinza descuidada detrás. Sacó del delantal negro una libretita y sonrió.

-Hola, buenos días- se fijó en Chloe que bostezaba y no pudo evitar sonreí más- Soy Nancy. ¿Desean pedir algo?

Mamá pidió pizza para mi antes que para ninguno, y yo sonreí. Bueno, a pesar de todo, era mi madre.

OoOoO

_¡Tatatachán! Fin del primer capítulo. Bueno, supongo que os imaginareis la trama: chica divertida y con carácter se muda por obligación a los Estados Unidos de América. Aguanta a la hermana pequeña y tiene sus pros y sus contras con sus padres._

_Están unidos, solo que esto significa mucho para ella. Deja sus amigos, familia… todo, en España. Ya tenía la vida hecha y resuelta allí, y por caprichos de la vida (mentira, de sus padres ^^) pues cambia totalmente de ambiente._

_Traté de ponerle mala leche al asunto. Jamás me he mudado (no al menos en esta situación ni de forma obligada) así que tuve que pensar: "si ya estuve triste durante las dos semanas que salí de casa, sin otro idioma con el que comunicarme a parte del inglés que el francés y con diferencias culturales… ¿Cómo se sentiría Mia?" Tengo que añadir, que es un personaje muy fuerte, también. Basado un poco en mi idea idealizada de mi mejor amiga. Una buena mezcla, a decir verdad. Me enamoré de este personaje y por eso empecé este fic. También tengo que reconocer que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo relacionado con Embry, porque al igual que Quil y Seth, me caen genial. Son muy naturales, y esto le da mucho vuelo a la imaginación, porque no hay trabas._

_Pero bueno, me lo pasé en grande cuando salí de mi país y por eso quiero hacer lo mismo con Mia: puede que ahora no lo valore. Pero este viaje va a ser lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca. :D_

_Entonces, ¿Qué me decís? ¿Comentáis (aunque sea un review cortito) y mejoro para el siguiente capítulo, que lo subiré mañana, o me lanzáis tomates y lechugas? xD_

_Un beso, y a disfrutar del verano._

_Blackie._


	2. Claire&Chloe

_¡Hola! Vaya, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentasteis. No lo esperaba, porque aunque es un sol de chico, se trata de un personaje que no es principal ni nada por el estilo, pero estoy muy contenta y sorprendida a la vez de que guste._

_Lo empecé a escribir hace poco, y estaba con mi neura post-selectivo-de-las-narices, así que, aunque estaba feliz por escribirlo, no estaba muy convencida.=) Ahora en la universidad (ya tocaba continuarla, lo sé) la terminaré, porque ya la tengo completamente escrita. Solo… me cuesta mucho encontrar tiempo para pasarlo a ordenador (soy muy lenta)._

_Pero si gusta, ya me quito un peso de encima._

_Me alegro muchísimo de que me leáis y bueno… como seguro que os queréis saltar esta parte… a lo que toca._

_Cámaras, listos y… ¡acción!_

OoOoO

_EmbryPOV_

Empezaba a acojonarme. Jake babeaba (literalmente) por Nessie, y Quil… estuve de plantón viéndole jugar a las palmas palmitas con Claire una hora. ¡Una hora!

¿Y lo mejor de todo? Él parecía estar pasándoselo mejor que ella.

Ya no salíamos como antes, y aunque no me arrepiento de haberme transformado ni de ser quién soy, me siento vacío.

Lo insinué una vez, mientras Paul se comía mis magdalenas, y Sam dijo que debido a la imprimación: aún no había encontrado mi media naranja.

Rachel, la hermana de Jake y prometida de Paul, hizo un chiste muy tonto acerca de un tal Don Simón, que no entendí muy bien…

Yo solo espero de corazón no imprimarme. Empieza a darme escalofríos y tiene pinta de ser la mierda más grande del Universo… Que si tu mundo gira en torno a ella, que si ella es tu mundo… Y, sinceramente, viendo como están las cosas, no me gustaría verme a mi mismo tal y como yo veo a Jared, Paul, Jake, Quil o Sam. A parte de que no son recomendables para las personas diabéticas, son patéticos… ¡Jake babea! Y Quil… me da miedo cuando le entra la risa tonta de las cosquillas de Claire.

Salgo de fase antes de que me "oigan" pensando esto y se líen a mamporrazos contra mi, y recojo los pantalones que había guardado en el tronco hueco del árbol donde me suelo sentar normalmente a pensar, y me visto, pensando en qué excusa darle a mi madre.

Últimamente está histérica, y con razón. Al cambiarme de manada, Jake como alfa me dijo (que no me ordenó) que, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, no le dijera nada acerca de todo esto a mamá. Yo, de todas formas, no la quiero meter en esto, porque ya tiene bastante la mujer creyendo que su hijo es un gamberro de casi dos metros que se prostituye en el bosque y trafica con drogas…

Entré en casa en silencio, descalzo, y la vi durmiendo sobre la cama con cuidado y le eché una manta desgastada por encima. Me fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer los deberes que ya tenía atrasados. No conseguía entender cómo había gente que hacía carrera en matemáticas.

Tras varios intentos frustrados y montones de restos de goma de borrar, golpeé la cabeza suavemente contra la mesa. Sabía que si me la cargaba, mi madre me mataba. Nancy Call podía dar verdadero miedo, hasta a un metamorfo. Jake se reía de mí, pero él no había convivido con ella por dieciséis años…

En el último golpe, dejé caer la cabeza con pesadez. Estaba reventado.

Y como me pesaban los ojos, parpadée lento y me vi en el bosque.

Perfecto. Simple y llanamente genial: para un poco que conseguía dormir, soñaba estar de ronda.

¡Esto me está afectando! Y por eso, decidí que tampoco me apetecía hacer nada en sueños, así que me senté en mi árbol e intenté descansar. Pero apareció uno de esos chupasangres Cullen, el grandote moreno, y s eme acercó con una sonrisa nada amiga. Le pregunté por qué había roto el Tratado entrando en nuestro territorio, pero no respondió. Solo sonreía y se acercaba.

Intenté transformarme, pero no podía, y aun sabiendo que era un sueño no pude evitar sentir congoja. No podía cambiar de fase, y él me saltó al cuello.

Me desperté, escuchando un ruido después de pegar un bote, y me di cuenta de que observaba la cocina desde un punto más alto que mi ya acostumbrada altura, y a cuatro patas. _Sí_ podía transformarme.

Y cambié de fase, porque seguía estando en la cocina y porque si me descubrían así, mi madre y Jacob me mataban.

Así que salí pitando a mi cuarto en pelotas y me encerré allí. Me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude (o más bien, me volví a vestir de nuevo) y volví a la cocina, a recoger los harapos de mi última y preciosa camiseta, los vaqueros desgastados y las convers.

Pero algo más llamó mi atención: la silla sobre la que me había dormido… le faltaba una pata. Brillante.

Prepárate, Embry, porque la que te va a caer va a ser buena…

Y me fui al cobertizo a intentar repararla, sabiendo que el haber fregado los platos no iba a salvarme del sermón de mamá.

OoOoO

_MíaPov_

_Valor, Mía_-me dije a mí misma apagando el motor del coche y quitando las llaves del contacto. Suspiré con los ojos cerrados, y abrí la puerta del coche antes de arrepentirme, porque ya me conocía a mí misma.

Lo único bueno había sido mi "regalo sorpresa"; al parecer, ya que el instituto quedaba lejos, para no tener que molestar a mis padres, estos me habían comprado un coche, pequeñito y negro, pero muy mono. Y mi regalo (cómo no) venía con condiciones (más).

-_Flashback-_

-Lo cuidas y lo lavas tú; la gasolina, te la pondremos nosotros cada semana y si hay desperfectos los pagas tú.

-Y ya de paso llevo y recojo a Chloe de la guardería, ¿no?-pregunté irónica, sabiendo que lo bueno había sido breve.

-Exacto.-sonrió papá satisfecho. Yo solo le quité las llaves de _mi_ coche.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

En el momento puse un pie fuera quise volver a entrar e irme derechita a casa, pero me repetí _valor_ para ver si este me caía del cielo y me auto infundía a su vez confianza en mí misma. Pero lo único que caía eran gotitas de agua, así que me apresuré a entrar al colegio/instituto/lo-que-fuera.

Con el peso de la mochila en un solo brazo, y la otra mano "arreglándome" el pelo, me di cuenta de que los alumnos que estaban en la entrada me miraban. Todos.

Me sonrojé mientras me quitaba la bufanda y bajaba la cabeza.

Colorada como un pimiento, pasé por el pasillo con la mirada gacha hasta que encontré secretaría.

Y la mujer que me atendió, de pelo corto y rizado, morena, me sonrió con dulzura y me preguntó qué deseaba.

En un inglés muy estudiado aunque con voz un poco temblorosa, contesté:

-Buenos días, soy nueva.

-Mía- confirmó ella sin dejar de sonreírme. Yo sonreí y esperé a que sacara la carpeta que estaba cogiendo.

-¿Me podría dar mi horario y decirme dónde tengo que ir, por favor?

Y la buena mujer, viendo que me costaba entender, me lo explicó cosa de unas tres veces, por lo menos e incluso me dibujó un mapita (tenía talento) con las aulas a las que tenía que asistir y el nombre de la materia que cursaría en cada una de ellas. La verdad, fue muy amable por su parte.

Observé con detenimiento el pasillo, iluminado con fluorescentes claros, y traté de encontrar mi taquilla, porque la mochila comenzaba a pesar.

Al final la encontré y dejé el resto de libros de las materias que tenía después del recreo, los ibuprofenos, los tampax (por si acaso mi cita colorada aparecía de improvisto, que quién sabe…) y un pequeño neceser, que contenía un espejo y maquillaje. Sonreí cuando vi el osito de peluche marrón oscuro de tela al fondo de mi mochila y en un arrebato infantil, lo coloqué también en la taquilla, sentado apoyado en la esquina, como si observara a quien abriera. Seguro que Chloe lo metió para darme suerte…

Con una sonrisa cerré la taquilla y boté del susto cuando vi a un muchacho apoyado al otro lado mirándome.

-Hola, chica nueva-sonrió, seguro de sí mismo y un poco engreído también. Llevaba el pelo cortado a la moda, con mechas rubias.

-Emmm… hola-contesté con timidez cerrando la mochila con el mapa improvisado en la mano.

-¿De dónde dices que vienes?-me preguntó sin perder la sonrisa. Me costó un poco entenderlo, pero me hice la tonta.

-Perdón, no entiendo bien… idioma-intenté explicar gesticulando mucho con las manos.

-Oh, ya veo…-asintió. Y me miró fijamente, diciendo muy lento, como si fuese subnormal- ¿De dónde vienes?-yo apreté los labios, intentando no reírme en su cara. Si el supiera que escribía mejor que él incluso en su propia lengua, obra y gracia de mis padres… Me permití sonreír.

-España.-y él se tomó a bien mi sonrisa, porque me tendió la mano y se presentó.

-Yo soy Joel- y yo, educada, la acepté y estreché con delicadeza.

-Encantada de conocerte. Mi nombre es Mía- él me miró extraño-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, nada. No te preocupes-hizo un gesto grandilocuente con las manos-. Solo que hablas como si tu inglés fuera muy viejo, demasiado formal…- PER-FEC-TO, ricura. Hablo bien, el estándar, no lo que tú acostumbras a escuchar.

-Lo siento-me hice la avergonzada, de todos modos. Al menos había conseguido que hablara más despacio, entendiéndolo todo.

-No, no te preocupes.-le restó importancia. Yo dudé, pero decidí caer bien: si tenía que vivir allí, no me iba a excluir.

-Sé feliz-completé la cancioncita de Bob Marley que él había dejado a medias, en un canturreo desganado. Se largó a reír. ¡Soy una artista!

-Eres divertida-le sonreí, un poco cortada todavía pero pensando para mí misma que no estaba dándolo todo y que no me había visto en mi mejor momento-. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-me preguntó. Yo como no lo sabía, me limité a encogerme de hombros y enseñarle el horario y el mapa. Él seguía riéndose, aunque creo que esta vez por mi pasotismo. Cuando alzó la vista, añadió-Español a primera. Yo también tengo esa clase. Si me esperas un momento, voy por mis amigos y nos vamos todos juntos para allá-se ofreció.

Yo solo asentí, sabiendo que era ahora cuando venía lo difícil.

-Claro.

-Genial-y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al grupo que me había mirado en la entrada. Cuando volvió, traía consigo dos chicas y un chico. Hizo las presentaciones despacio, para que retuviera los nombres. Susan, Tracy y Jack. Al parecer estos dos últimos tenía un rollo o algo, porque estaban muy pegados.

Susan no me miraba muy bien y creo que se debía a la confianza que empezaba a tener Joel conmigo. Así que traté de hacerle ver como pude que él no me interesaba y solo intentaba ser amable (los traté a todos igual).

Fuimos a clase de español que pensaba que sería optativa, pero no: estaban todos obligados a estudiarlo allí y me encontré con una mujer embarazada sonriéndome.

Pude que comprobar por su acento que probablemente era mexicana. No me equivoqué; al parecer, por lo que dijo Tracy, estaba saliendo con un "makah" que más tarde me explicarían que era otra tribu, como los quileutes). De todas formas, era muy atenta y simpática.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, me hizo salir delante de toda la clase a presentarme en español, pero cuando abrí la boca, la puerta se abrió con estrépito, entrando por ella dos… iba a decir chicos, pero eran enormes.

Ambos eran altos, musculosos y morenos. Parecían simpáticos, aunque imponentes. Al pasar por mi lado para sentarse, pude comprobar que se parecían. Lo intenté de nuevo cuando escuché a Mayra (la profesora) regañarles en español.

-Black y Ateara, espero que no vuelvan a interrumpir. Como iba diciendo antes de que sus compañeros-los miró de nuevo, gesticulando mucho para que la entendieran-entraran, tenemos una alumna nueva, española, que se va a presentar para que notéis las diferentes pronunciaciones de su español y el mío.-me sonrió, animándome.

-Eh… hola-sonreí, sin saber a quién mirar, colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja-. Me llamo Mía, y soy española, de la España de Europa, situada al otro lado del océano-me sentí estúpida, por aclararlo-. Tengo diecisiete años y antes de mudarme aquí, estuve viviendo en Madrid-me abracé a mí misma, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en una pierna, para infundirme valor-. Solo espero poder aprender bien inglés y hacer buenos amigos, y bueno, supongo que eso es todo.-me encogí de hombros mirando a la profesora. Luego me preguntó:

-¿Cuáles son tus gustos y tus aficiones?

Oh, claro. _I like/ I dislike_. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella espeluznante hora de inglés en la que todos los niños de primaria del mi antiguo colegio repetíamos lo mismo como loros?

-Pues… me gustan mucho los idiomas y la danza. También, aunque parezca extraño, me encanta esta con mi hermana, y leer…-pero creo que no escucharon lo último que dije, porque otro chico, con pintas de "soy el rey del mundo" y la cara llena de acné dijo algo riéndose que no entendí y todos rieron con él mientras hacía curvas invisibles con las manos. La profesora lo mandó callar y me miró como disculpándose- ¿Qué ha dicho? No lo he entendido…

Ella suspiró aunque me contestó.

-Pregunta si tu hermana… se parece a ti.-yo sonreí burlona cuando entendí lo de las curvas. Miré al "rey del mundo" y le dije en inglés, sin cortarme un pelo, bastante orgullosa y pagada de mí misma:

-Todo el mundo dice que nos parecemos… ahora mismo está en la guardería, pero si tanto interés tienes en ella, puedo presentártela…-alcé una ceja- Ya sabes…-dije poniendo la mano para señalarle su altura y luego imitar su gesto de las curvas para negar con la cabeza. Toda la clase se rio, excepto uno de los dos chicos enormes de la fila de atrás, que se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. El otro chico que entró con él se apresuró a decirle algo y él solo sonrió, alzando los ojos al cielo. Negó con la cabeza, dándole una colleja.

Joel me miró entre asombrado y desconcertado, descubriendo que no tenía tantos problemas con su lengua como él creía y que sabía comunicarme con mocosos en su mismo "idioma". Yo le sonreí, guiñándole un ojo, y se rio conmigo.

Mayra me sonrió, casi orgullosa, y me pidió por favor que tomara asiento.

La clase pasó deprisa, y antes de terminar, Mayra me llamó a su mesa y me dijo que si iba a estar muy agobiada, no hacía falta que fuera a su clase.

Obvio que me tendría que examinar de la asignatura, pero supongo que mi mayor preocupación no iba a ser saber o no conjugar el presente de subjuntivo en mi propia lengua. Podía adelantar de otras materias o hacer ejercicio, como los deportistas del instituto.

Sonreí, porque ya sabía lo que iba a hacer con esa preciosa hora todos los días.

-Espero que no estés enfadado. Solo era una broma, en realidad me cuesta mucho entenderos cuando habláis deprisa-me disculpé con voz de niña buena con Joel. Él se apresuró a negar con énfasis con la cabeza. De verdad… qué manipulables son estos pobres adolescentes de hormonas alteradas…- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-antes de que le dijera cual, él ya había asentido, con su sonrisa televisiva. Ganaría una pasta si se dedicaba a protagonizar anuncios para clínicas dentales, seguro.

-Claro, dime.

-En el descanso, ¿me llevas a ver el polideportivo?

OoOoO

_EmbryPov_

Cuando llegué a la puerta del instituto faltaba un cuarto d hora para que terminaran las clases. ¿Por qué?

Me había quedado dormido en el sillón del cobertizo, después de arreglar la silla como pude. Claro está, mi madre se dio cuenta, pero no se enfadó ni la mitad porque le había arreglado TODA la casa, por lo que podía salir a Port Angeles, con su amiga Lauren de los makah, a la peluquería y a comer por ahí.

Me había dejado una nota que decía:

"Embry, te la has ganado. Como no arregles y pulas esa silla como toca, sabrás lo que significa la palabra _ira_ sin que tengas que ir a buscarla al diccionario. Estaré fuera con Lauren todo el día, así que no me esperes, o por lo menos, no llegues tan tarde como acostumbras.

PD: Llamé al instituto diciendo que estabas indispuesto. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a faltar a clases y vuelvas a quedarte durmiendo en casa porque estés cansado con lo que quiera que hagas por las noches, ¿me entiendes? Así que, que no se repita. Un beso, peque."

Y casi me atraganto con la última palabra. ¿"Peque"? ¡Si le sacaba dos cabezas!

Y pensaba quedarme en casa, aprovechando que no podía volver a dormirme, para ver la tele. Porque soy un genio con las manos (modestia a parte) y la silla ha quedado mejor que al principio. Pero Nessie ha llamado diciendo que no localiza a Jake (habrá vuelto a perder el móvil) y que si se lo podía llevar a su casa de la oreja. Y yo estaba dispuesto y encantado.

No todos los días puedes humillar así a tu alfa sabiendo que no te va a hacer nada porque es un deseo de su imprimación…

Así que ahí estaba para en la puerta. Encontré a Jacob hablando con Quil, riéndose para variar.

-Pero yo no tengo que ir a recoger a Claire a la guardería…

-Vale, Mary Poppins, nos vemos entonces…-y lo enganché de la oreja, con mi cara (estaba seguro) reflejando una cruel satisfacción.

Si no llega a haber gente rodeándonos, y no le hubiera dicho "orden expresa de Nessie", estoy más que segurísimo de que me habría arrancado el brazo de cuajo de un mordisco _made in Black_.

OoOoO

_MíaPov_

Salí corriendo de clase porque tenía que ir a recoger a Chloe a la guardería, y si no me apresuraba, no llegaría a tiempo.

A la salida me choqué sin querer con alguien y se descosió parte de su mochila, dejando caer algunos libros y casi tumbándome a mí al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo-alcé la vista, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarla del golpe y vi un a un chico joven de aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años, castaño… y enorme. Como los de mi clase. ¿Qué les daban de comer aquí? Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-me sonrió, agachándose a recoger. Yo no llegaba a tiempo pero no podía dejarlo así, así que en un suspiro me dispuse a ayudarlo-. Vaya, gracias.-tomó el libro que le devolvía.

De nada. Perdona, no te había visto.-y él se rio de mi chiste.

-Como si eso fuera posible-yo también reí y tomé su mano cuando se presentó-. Seth Clearwater.

-Yo soy Mía, encantada-luego añadí con prisa y pena-. Lamento ser tan brusca, pero tengo que ir a la guardería a por mi hermana. Así que…-iba a despedirme, pero me interrumpió, colocando las manos a modo de escudo, frenándome.

-¡Espera! ¿Puedes acercarnos a un amigo y a mí a recoger a mi prima?-me preguntó. Y aunque no lo conocía de nada, sabía que era de fiar. Su voz, su mirar… era buena persona. Asentí, con una sonrisa, esperando que su amigo fuera tan amable y simpático como él. Bajamos las escaleras, mientras él llamaba al otro.

-¡Quil! ¡Corre, que nos llevan a por Claire!-y en dirección a mi coche, vino uno de los dos chicos gigantes que estaban en mi clase-. Ella es…-fue a presentarnos, pero Quil se le adelantó.

-¿Mía, no?-sonrió, dándome la mano, y se presentó oficialmente- Quil. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué-sonreí de vuelta, abriendo el maletero para que dejaran las mochilas y viendo otra silla de niño para el coche. Había colocado una allí esa mañana sin pensar que llevaba la de mis padres detrás en el maletero. La colocamos igualmente por la otra niña, Claire, y arranqué a toda prisa, mientras Seth se extrañaba.

-¿Os conocíais?-seguía sin creerme cómo habían conseguido entrar en mi diminuto coche aquellos dos.

-Vamos a la misma clase-asentí, girando la calle y aparcando enfrente. Quil estaba algo impresionado: reconozco que fui un poco agresiva con las curvas, pero cuando una pilla con tantas ganas el coche, pues lo que pasa…

-Dios mío cómo conduces. ¡Das miedo!-vale que hubiera pisado un poco el acelerador, pero tampoco era para tanto…

-¡Qué va!- de todas formas solo conducía así cuando iba sola- Ahora con las niñas iremos más suaves.-prometí, y apagué el motor, cerrando también mi coche, para entrar a recogerlas.

No hizo falta buscar mucho, porque venían cogidas de la mano y no me explico cómo, hablando entre ellas, animadamente.

¿Cómo diantres mi hermana hablaba con otra niña en ingles, si casi ni hablaba en español?

Parecían haber hecho buenas migas. Cuando nos vieron, Claire fue corriendo a abrazar a Quil y Chloe me estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No me presentas a tu amiga, mi amor?-le pregunté en español. No me parecía maleducado hacerlo, porque era una construcción gramatical simple y ellos la entenderían y así me aseguraba de que mi hermana también.

-Claire,-la señaló-Mía-me señaló a mí-. ¿Y tú?-yo sonreí.

-Mira, este es Quil-señalé a un embobado gigante con la niña rubia- y este es Seth-me giré a verlo y me estremecí. Miraba con tal devoción y ternura a mi hermana que daba escalofríos. Como un ciego que ve el sol. Sus ojos antes risueños, destilaban un sentimiento tan profundo e incomprensible que la tomé en brazos para apartarla de él.

Y Quil parecía haberse dado cuenta también, porque exclamó:

-¡Oh, Dios mío…!-Seth sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Ya parecía más repuesto, pero yo lo seguía mirando inquieta. Quil, entre burlón y ¿feliz?

-Hola, Chloe.-sonrió con los ojos, con la boca y la voz. Era _tan_ dulce.

-Hola, Seth-le devolvió la sonrisa, enseñándole todos los dientes de leche, ajena a todo.

-¿Y a mí no, tito Seth?-preguntó la pobre Claire desde los brazos de Quil. Volteó a verla, con ternura. Aunque no era igual.

-¿Cómo que no, preciosa?- y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Os llevo a algún sitio?-me ofrecí, no muy segura de qué pensar, aunque la profesora de las niñas los había recibido con cordialidad. A lo mejor solo eran imaginaciones mías…

-Eh…-Quil miró a Seth, que no dejaba de mirar a mi hermana-pues si nos acercas a la playa… te lo agradecería, porque Emily quiere que Claire meriende hoy allí con ellos…

-Por supuesto-sonreí. Y nos dirigimos a mi coche. Quil iba detrás con una niña a cada lado y Seth delante, en el asiento del copiloto, aunque se giraba cada dos por tres a hacerles carantoñas a estas dos. El resultado: Claire y Chloe no pararon de reír en todo el camino, y una vez allí, en la playa, lloraron porque no se verían hasta el día siguiente.

A Seth le mudó la expresión, igual que a Quil, cuando vieron llorar a mi hermana y a la pequeña rubita, respectivamente.

Yo tuve una idea brillante para callar a la primera: solo esperaba que Set tuviera otra para Claire, porque Quil parecía que iba a estallar en llanto también de verla, y pronto.

-Chloe, vamos a hacer un trato: si tú dejas de llorar, yo te enseño esta tarde a hacer medias puntas y a colocar los piecitos, y así se lo enseñas tú mañana a Claire, ¿vale?-a ella se le iluminó la cara, y a Seth también, de tranquilidad. Había crecido viéndome bailar, y le encantaba, por muy extraño que pudiera parecer para una niña de su edad.

Mi hermana volteó hacia Claire, que todavía hipaba.

-Es precioso, te va a encantar-sonrió, tomándola por las manitas-. Yo mañana te enseño, ¿ok? No llores…

Y funcionó. Ambas sonrieron y se despidieron. Y Quil… recuperó el color y tenía la misma expresión que Seth, cuando ya me dirigía a mi casa.

Chloe gritando como loca de la ilusión y yo riéndome al ver su cara por el retrovisor cuando le dije que todavía tenía guardadas zapatos de baile de cuando tenía su edad, para enseñarle.

OoOoO

_Vale. Se acabó el segundo capítulo._

_No desaniméis, que en el tercero ya hay roce entre Mía y Embry._

_¡Sorpresa! Sí. Seth se ha imprimado de Chloe, la hermanita pequeña (de la misma edad que Claire) de nuestra chica, y esta se huele algo raro por cómo la mira y se comporta…_

_Quien no se diera cuenta, la traducción del principio, en el trocito en el que hablan Joel y Mía, sería algo así como:_

"_- No, don't worry…_– a lo que ella, ni corta ni perezosa, le suelta el mítico:

_-…be happy." _– de la cancioncita con el mismo nombre tan pegadiza.

_Por si alguien ,de todas formas, no se ha enterado del chiste del tal "Don Simón"… ese señor es la marca de unos zumos de frutas muy famoso aquí en España, no sé en otro países, pero bueno. Que piensan que alguien se ha hecho un zumo exprimiendo la media naranja o pareja perfecta de Embry, porque no da su jugo o no aparece, simplemente._

_Ajá, la chica baila. Ballet, para ser más exactos. Pero bueno…_

_Si queréis saber más… ¡Review por sonrisa!_

_¡Tercer capítulo en proyecto!_


	3. Puntas y miradas

_Ajá. Lo prometido es deuda. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia._

_Supongo que cuando leéis esto y reconocéis cosas es porque no son mías (a esto se le llama disclaimer). Ciertos personajillos y la trama, pues en parte sí lo son, pero no estoy forrada como Meller._

_Ahí estamos: que os guste y me lo sigáis diciendo._

OoOoO

_EmbryPov_

Salimos de español un cuarto de hora antes, por las ganas de vomitar de Mayra. Pobrecita, menos mal que nosotros no tenemos que tener bebés…

Quil y Seth se emperraron en esperar o buscar a la nueva, una tal Mía, que los había llevado a la guardería por Claire el día anterior.

Nos habíamos reído mucho del pobre Seth, ya que toda la manada se había enterado de su imprimación: la hermanita pequeña de la nueva, Chloe, que tenía la misma edad que su amiguita, la imprimada de Quil.

Ambos iban a estar en celibato hasta dentro de unos trece o catorce años… Leah se lo tomó bastante bien, también. La niña le había parecido graciosa, al parecer.

Sigo sin saber nada de Jake, porque salió pitando leches una vez Mayra se fue. Dijo algo como "maldito chupasangres", así que seguramente ahora que Nessie tiene el cuerpo de una adolescente, (aunque la mente más madura) que en pocos días será el de por vida, Edward Cullen se quiere asegurar de que no le toque un solo pelo de la cabeza a su niña.

No sé yo…pero su hija va a hacer lo que le dé la gana, como siempre.

De todos modos, yo también iba a irme para casa, a hacer acto de presencia y callar a mi madre un poco.

Cuando pasé por la puerta de polideportivo, escuché suspirar y soltar una maldición por lo bajo: es lo bueno de ser medio (o entero) lobo. Si eres cotilla, los sentidos súper desarrollados, ayudan un montón.

Me acerqué, porque seguramente se trataría de algún chaval que estaría haciendo pesas y abdominales a saco para intentar ganar la musculatura que teníamos los protectores que todavía íbamos al instituto. Sería divertido reírme a su costa un rato, pero lo que descubrí, me dejó maravillado.

Con una gracilidad y delicadeza impecables, vi una figura delgadita (por su complexión, chica), con mallas ajustadas negras, un moño en el pelo como los que se hacía mamá para limpiar y una camiseta con una torerita.

Llevaba algo rarísimo en los pies y caí en la cuenta de que estaba bailando ballet. Comenzó poniéndose de puntas y dio unos cuantos pasos gesticulando, casi con melancolía, con las manos, hasta que comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma.

A esas alturas, yo ya estaba embobado; la veía dejar de estar de puntillas con las cosas esas raras de los pies para darse impulso y dar vueltas a sí misma, de nuevo con la punta.

¿Cómo colocaba los pies así? Solo de verla, me hacía daño.

Intenté, observando sus curvas y su silueta en general, descubrir quién era, porque con la velocidad que giraba, no me daba tiempo.

Hasta que cayó, ahogando un gritito, y en el suelo, soltó una exclamación que, aunque no se me diera bien el español (ahí me di cuenta de que era la nueva) sabía que no significaba "rosas", precisamente.

Cuando la vi en el suelo se me encogió el corazón, y aunque era muy probable que se enfadara conmigo por haber estado espiándola, algo me atraía hacia y hasta ella. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces, entré decidido y sigiloso, y en dos grandes zancadas estuve a su lado.

Se estaba desatando los zapatos-raros-del-demonio con un suspiro, y pegó un bote cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba plantado como un imbécil mirándola. Le pregunté sin pensar:

-¿Estás bien?-y entonces me miró a los ojos. Y qué ojos tan bonitos.

Y sentí como si un hilo invisible me uniera a ella, de acero, de algo más fuerte que el hierro y el diamante juntos. La fusión era indescriptible. Una cadena. Mi sensación de estar con los pies en la tierra desapareció porque el mundo había dejado de tener sentido.

Ella era ahora e hipocentro de mi mundo, y no quería hacer nada por evitarlo.

La imprimación había hecho "click", y al parecer, ese tal Don Simón del que hablaban Rachel y Paul no había exprimido para sus zumos mi media naranja.

OoOoO

_MíaPov_

-¡Joder!-exclamé, enfadada conmigo misma y dolorida. Respiraba con dificultad y todavía no sabía por qué me había caído. Tenía que haber arreglado el suelo antes…

Me solté la punta del pie izquierdo y antes de retirarla, vi sangre traspasando la madera. Solo suspiré, y después pequé un bote, porque alguien había llegado a mi lado y yo no me había dado cuenta si no me hubiera preguntado:

-¿Estás bien?-seguro que mi cara era un poema. ¡Qué vergüenza! Llevaba el moño medio deshecho pero ya no me importaba. Me había deleitado mirando sus ojos, de un negro impresionante, y su voz, un poco ronca y grave, llegó como música a mis oídos. Era…enorme. Y no porque estuviera tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo, sino que tenía la constitución de Quil, Seth y el otro chico de mi clase; con el pelo negro, y moreno, y musculoso.

Traté de dejar de comérmelo con la mirada, cerrando los ojos para recuperar el aliento, y volví a mirarlo, intentando sonreír.

-Sí, gracias. No te preocupes-asentí. Él me ayudó a levantarme y, a pesar de la camiseta, pude nota y ver por la flexión de su brazo que probablemente fuera casi tan ancho como una pierna mía. En serio… ¡¿Qué les dan de comer allí?No podía apartar la mirada de él. Era tan condenadamente guapo y parecía tan preocupado…- .Gracias de nuevo. Lamento que me hayas tenido que ver así…-y dejé caer la frase, sin saber si la había dicho bien. Genial. ¿Ahora que necesitaba el idioma, me fallaba? Suspiré, él seguía mirándome- Lo siento, el idioma.-él solo asintió, comprensivo, con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios, que por cierto eran extrañamente carnosos y apetecibles.

-Te entiendo-luego me volvió a acercar la mano, callosa. Al parecer, además de estudiar, el chico trabajaba.- Por cierto, soy Embry Call.-vaya, que nombre más raro y bonito. No lo había oído nunca.

-Yo soy-y me interrumpió cuando acepté la mano (que al contrario de lo que creía, estaba suave).

-_Mía_- mi nombre sonó tan bien… me recorrió un escalofrío con su roce. Jamás lo había escuchado pronunciar tan… susurrante. Aunque al principio pensé que decía que yo era _suya_, no mi nombre. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclararme, cuando vinieron pensamientos mucho más obscenos, que no tenían ni motivo ni lugar.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?-tartamudeé. Él sonrió de medio lado y el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. Una sonrisa torcida que me hizo estremecer.

-Eres la nueva-se encogió de hombros, como si eso lo explicara todo. Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que me quería decir-. Todo el mundo sabe de ti; lo que me extrañaría sería que alguien, a estas alturas, no supiera tu nombre…

-Oh-dije sin saber que responder a eso.-Es verdad: aquí todos saben de todos, menos yo.

-Tranquila-se rio. Mi tono deprimido debía haberle hecho gracia-. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, pero ya se les pasará.

Yo solo asentí, con una sonrisa paciente y me dirigí a los bancos donde había dejado mi mochila. Él me siguió, porque vio que cojeaba y me cogió de la cintura, ayudándome. Yo le sonreí, agradecida. No esperaba que intentara aprovecharse (porque se veía preocupado y amable), pero tampoco esperaba que me ayudara. Me senté y me retiré con un jadeo de dolor la punta del pie derecho. Ahora los dos pies sangraban.

A él le dio impresión, porque abrió los ojos al máximo, pero yo seguía a lo mío. Cogí toallitas que llevaba y me limpié los pies, con cuidado, pero concienzudamente. Después me puse un par de tiritas en los deditos que no dejaban de sangrar y me puse unos calcetines grises. Me calcé en silencio, y me solté el moño, ahuecando el pelo con ambas manos. Volví a mirarlo.

Me estremecí (aunque no sabía si porque me gustaba) cuando vi cómo me miraba: como Seth ayer a mi hermana.

Seguía hiperventilando un poco, aunque ya no era por el esfuerzo, desde luego.

-¿Por qué sigues hiriéndote a ti misma así?-me preguntó. Ya me esperaba algo así, suspiré. En ese lugar no estaban acostumbrados a ver este tipo de dedicación. Esbocé una sonrisa cuando repliqué, con dulzura

-Quien no arriesga, no gana. Te aseguro que yo gano mucho más de lo que duele, merece la pena.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin entenderlo seguramente, y me ayudó a levantarme otra vez.

-Ya va a tocar el timbre.-anunció, guiándome hacia la puerta sin tocarme.

-Si, emmm… gracias otra vez.-sonreí.

-No hay de qué.-me devolvió la sonrisa, deslumbrándome. Me costaba apoyar el pie, pero no era tan exagerado como con las punts, En la puerta, estaban Quil y Seth esperando. Aullaron de alegría cuando nos vieron aparecer.

Seth ocn una deslumbrante sonrisa, se acercó primero, diciendo:

-Caray, Mía; veo que no necesitas que te presente a nadie…

OoOoO

_EmbryPov_

Seth me golpeó "cariñosamente" la espalda. Si no fuera un hombre lobo, me habría movido sitio y dislocado un hombro, pero yo no era tan nenaza…

Quil me sonreía, cómplice. Yo estaba un poco cortado y muy confuso pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Necesitaba hacerlo, asegurarme de que estaba bien, que respiraba, que sonreía.

¡Qué equivocado estaba! Me creía que la imprimación sería una mierda, pero cuando la miré fijamente, a esos ojazos verdes, se disiparon todas las dudas. Era preciosa, perfecta.

Y tan tierna. Me dieron ganas de besarla allí mismo y de llevarla en volandas para que no le dolieran los pies. Masajeárselos, si hiciera falta; protegerla con mis brazos, con mi vida…

Ella le sonrió a Seth de vuelta y creí morir con esa sonrisa. No era para mí…

-En realidad fue él quien se presentó solo…-me guiñó un ojo. Ahora el burlón era Quil.

-¿Embry? ¿Se presentó _solo_ el tímido y callado Embry?-Seth, más que burlón, parecía descompuesto y alternaba mirándonos como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Sí-asintió, sin dejar de sonreírme, y esta vez, sí me sonreía a mí. No sabía que hacer ni qué decir, tenía la mente en blanco, y ella con su sonrisa en medio- y fue muy amable, para nada tímido.-reconoció. Yo bebí de esa sonrisa como si hubiera estado cuarenta días en el desierto.

En ese momento, tal y como había predicho antes, sonó el timbre. Y ella sacó las llaves del coche. Era el negro que me había quedado mirando esa mañana con Jake. De pronto su expresión se volvió preocupada.

-Oh, Dos mío. No vamos a caber todos con las niñas-se mordió el labio inferior, con preocupación. Yo, viendo su apuro, sonreí y le hice las cosas fáciles.

-No te preocupes. Quería asegurarme de que llegabas con todos los dedos de los pies en su sitio-bromeé, mirándola fijamente, y aunque me partía el corazón, decidí despedirme o no llegarían a recoger a su hermana y a la imprimada de Quil-. Nos vemos mañana.

-¡No!-exclamó, sobresaltándonos a los tres- ¡Vente a mi casa a merendar!-sugirió con una sonrisa, y después añadió- y si Jacob y… era Renesmeé, ¿no?-preguntó, dudosa. Normal, cualquiera se aprendía a la primera el nombrecito.

-Nessie-dijimos Quil, Seth y yo a la vez, por inercia.

-Nessie-sonrió-. Si quieren venir ellos también… pues así veréis la primera clase magistral –se burló un poco de sí misma, cosa que me provocó una punzada de ternura- de las niñas…-se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Clase?-pregunté un poco estúpidamente, sin saber por dónde iban los tiros, aunque estaba claro que ella iba a ser la profesora.

-Claire y Clhoe se han empeñado en que quieren aprender ballet…-rodoó los ojos Quil.

Yo me abstuve de decirle como llevaba en ese momento los pies Mía o por mucho que llorara y suplicara y le doliera verla así, no le dejaría a Claire hacerlo. Miré aterrorizado a Mía, y sus pies en una pasada rápida, y ella me sonrió, tranquila.

-Hoy solo voy a enseñarles a colocarse lo que me has visto en los pies y a mejorar su flexibilidad-vale, entonces nada de sangre. Suspiré más tranquilo, para qué mentir.

-Genial-me apunté a la merienda, viendo como subían al coche y se iban dirección a la guardería. Cuando se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, empecé a echarla de menos. ¡Cómo conducía! Era perfecta.

Su sonrisa, su mirada, su olor… Y me dirigí hasta donde me habían dicho que estaba su casa, cerca del bosque. Llamé a Nessie por teléfono (definitivamente, Jake había perdido el suyo) y cuando hablé de ella, notó mi cambio de voz. Había algo especial con ella.

No dijo nada más, pero estaba seguro de que estaban de camino. Y luego vendrían las preguntas porque, po cómo me miraron Quil y Seth, ya se habían dado cuenta de que me imprimé.

Así que respiré hondo, dándome paciencia a mí mismo para soportarlo, con una sonrisa en la cara porque su coche negro ya estaba aparcado cuando llegué y me topé con la parejita feliz, que me miraron como si me hubiera tocado la lotería.

Le pedí por favor a Nessie que dejara de botar (en serio, consigue marear a cualquiera) y llamé, con nervios en la boca del estómago, a la puerta.

OoOoO

_MíaPov_

Llamaron a la puerta y yo le pedí por favor a Seth que abriera. Cogió a mi hermana en brazos y obedeció, como si estuviera en su casa.

Cuando llegué y les dije a mis padres que había invitado a unos amigos míos a merendar se alegraron muchísimo, diciendo que menos mal que había decidido volver a ser la de antes. Cuando vieron a Quil y a Seth, una niña con cada uno, tan grandes e imponentes, papá masculló y mamá le contestó en español "¿qué le vamos a hacer, cariño? La niña ha sacado mi buen gusto para hacer amistades…". Y nos dijeron (ya en inglés) que se iban a Port Angeles a comprar.

Cuando Jake (me obligó a llamarlo así, no Jacob) y Nessie pasaron a la cocina, donde estábamos con las niñas haciendo deberes y yo cocinando, me di cuenta de lo unidos que estaban

Ella era realmente simpática y congeniamos en seguida- Me preguntó si podía enseñarle ballet a ella también y le pregunté por el número de pie para prestarle unas puntas como respuesta.

Embry sonrió y me sentí completa. Se ofreció a ayudarme a hacer la merienda y me dio un ataque de risa cuando lo vi con el delantal puesto. Seth y Jacob intentaban hacerle el moño a Claire mientras Nessie se lo hacía a mi hermana. Era un espectáculo ver las caras de Quil.

La torta que ya ha había hecho se había inflado en el horno. La pinché con un cuchillo y comprobé que estaba en su punto. Saqué el chocolate y lo preparé bien calentito para que Embry se encargara de darle vueltas.

Mientras yo hice torrijas con dos panes de cuarto. Los corté en trocitos, como para tostadas, y los sumergí en leche y huevo, y los puse a freír en aceite. Quil, desesperado por los pelos que le estaban dejando a su niña, se encargó de pasarlos por el azúcar y la canela, y los colocamos en una bandeja a enfriar.

Finalmente, yo le hice el moño a la pobre Claire, que me sonrió diciendo que parecía una princesa y merendamos. Pensaba que sobraría algo, pero ahora ya entiendo por qué son tan enormes. No era qué les daban de comer allí, sino cuánto.

-Sigo sin entender cómo podéis comer tanto-negué con la cabeza. Nessie parecía acostumbrada y yo me llevé una mano a la boca cuando ella dijo algo así por lo bajo como "menos mal que os dije que os cortarais un poco…", sonriendo-. Casi me saldría más barato invitarlos a un traje que a comer…-bromeé. Ellos se rieron diciendo algo de "cambios de fase" que no entendí.

-No lo creo, Mía-se rio Nessie-. Mi tía Alice adora a Jake porque él destroza (literalmente) la ropa y ella le va a comprar más…-explicó-Así que la próxima vez invítalos nada más a ver la clase-me sugirió-o termiarán arruinándote.

Después de esto, fuimos al estudio: un aula llena de espejos. Todos se quedaron asombrados, yo sonreí abiertamente, explicándoles:

-Cuando mis padres me dijeron que querían venirse a vivir a este lugar, yo me negué en rotundo. Entendedme-rogué-. Yo tenía mis amigos, mi familia y mi vida hecha allí. L es dije que si querían que me viniera con ellos, me tenían que hacer mi propio estudio de ballet en casa.

-Pero esto habrá costado un pastón...-murmuró Jake. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Era el capricho de mi vida y ellos podían permitírselo-miré a Nessie y a las niñas y les dije:-¿listas?-y no hizo contestar. Me hicieron bailar un poco, y les enseñé a calentar.

Me reí sobremanera cuando los chicos me vieron abrirme de piernas e hicieron gestos y caras de dolor. Claire y Chloe se miraron entre ellas, de forma indescifrable ("¿eso es posible?") y Nessie estaba boquiabierta: esto iba a ser divertido.

OoOoO

"_San Sacabó", que se dice en mi casa. Si alguien tiene interés y no conoce las torrijas que he mencionado (no lo podía evitar, son mi pasión), que pruébela receta, en serio, que están buenísimas. Es un dulce típico español, por si cabe alguna duda._

_Este capítulo es especial… porque sí. Embry se imprima, y Mía ha caído en redondo y no quiere hacer nada por evitarlo._

_¡Es que es tan mono!_

_Bueno, que si queréis uno así. Ya sabéis: review :)_

_¡Gracias!_


End file.
